You'll Always Make It Worth It
by missjulseyb
Summary: Prompt I got from Tumblr: Skye and Ward have been dating and when she is up late dealing with a new threat, they discuss the choices they've made in joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Short little One-shot. Prompt is in the story. Skyeward of course!


**AN: Hey guys! Here's a one-shot I wrote up after receiving a prompt off of tumblr. I'll update my other story soon. I promise. I've just been trying to deal with all the terrible feels I'm still suffering from from the last episode. Thanks for all of the support and nice things you guys have to say! I really really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOS. Unfortunately, they are in the hands of Whedon which means no good news for us. Skyeward and AOS has just ruined my life and this is my way of coping.**

**Here's the prompt for those of you that are curious: "Skyeward are dating: skye is awake late working on hacking something very important for the team. she's stressed cause the team is depending on her. ward wakes up notices she's not in bed & finds her they have a sweet conversation about is it even worth it being a part of shield &ward says if I hadn't joined I never would have met u they just have a cute talk and kiss add stuff if u want"**

**You'll Always Make It Worth It**

The team had been on a man-hunt for days trying to find the person who threatened to unleash a new weapon into the world. It was personal, that much they knew. The bastard had called them out personally and it worried Skye. She didn't ever want to lose the only people that had ever made her feel like she was part of a family. She had been working non-stop since the threat trying to trace where it had come from and if she could find any clue as to who the person was. The guy was good. She had to give him that. The message had been bouncing off of different countries for hours. Skye looked down at her watch, it was 2am. Grant had asked her to come to bed with him hours ago. "I'll be right behind you. Let me just finish this code." He had kissed her and walked off, knowing better than to argue with his favorite little hacker/rookie. She was determined not to let the team down. They were counting on her. She was the only one with the hacking skills possible to get close to this and she took that seriously.

Grant woke up about 2:30 and noticed that he was alone in bed for the first time since he and Skye had finally been able to admit their feelings to each other. He thought back to that moment with a smile. It was shortly after she had gotten shot and he couldn't stand the thought of never having her in his life. He had Jemma deliver his favorite book to her. With a curious look she opened it and found the words "I love you" highlighted on the first page. Jemma moved to the side to reveal and shy looking Grant and she had jumped into his arms and murmured something along the lines of "Took you long enough. I love you too you crazy Robot." They had become inseparable since then and he felt empty without her warm presence in bed with him. He got up to look for her and noticed a light in the war room on. Sitting on a stool with her laptop hooked up to the holotable and big screen was his favorite hacker cross legged with his S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt on swallowing her petite frame. She turned around at the sound of him crossing the threshold into the room and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I know I said I'd come to bed with you, but I can't leave when I haven't made any headway."

He understood and took the seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as he kissed the top of her head. "I understand. Do you regret becoming a part of S.H.I.E.L.D? I'm sure you didn't have sleepless nights of worry like this living in your van."

"I could never regret this. I've helped so many people and made such a difference. I've found out so much more about where I came from and who I am than I would have found on my own without help from A.C. I have a family! You guys are like family to me. I mean, yeah it sucks having to keep our relationship a secret from people outside of our team, but I would never regret something that gave me all of that. Why? Do you regret being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and not being able to have a normal relationship with someone you don't have to worry about all the time?"

She looked back towards her laptop and Grant tucked a finger under her chin and moved her head to look over at him. "I could never regret being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. They brought me you." With that he leaned in and brushed her lips with his thumb before stealing a kiss. She smiled against his lips at the romantic side to her SO that only she got to see. "Don't you doubt for a second that I would trade any of this in for a cookie cutter life. Sure, it worries me that you get put into danger every day, but I'm always right next to you on missions ensuring that you'll be okay. I would still worry about you every day if we weren't part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't think I would be happy with anyone else either. Nobody has ever affected me the way that you do. I imagined my life would have just been going through the motions, but you make it so much more. You make me a better man. Without S.H.I.E.L.D our paths never would have crossed and brought us so close together, forced us to see what was right in front of that. I could never regret a single second of being an agent and would do it all over again if it meant in the end I got you again."

Skye's eyes teared up. Nobody had ever been so passionate about her. She couldn't help herself and she pressed herself closer to him and engaged him in a passionate kiss. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her back. After a few minutes the computer beeped.

"We got him." She beamed.


End file.
